F-CK THE LOVE!
by Riicoccette
Summary: En un mismo día se encuentran con los amores de su vida y en un mismo día se estropea todo. ¡Que se joda el amor! En este fanfic, nuestros shippeos tendrán que pasar por mucho sexo, muchos obstáculos, mucho salseo y mucho bullying a Shiena. [LEMON] [BULLYING A SHIENA]


El trabajo de Haruki era sencillo y consistía en vender a domicilio. Picaba de casa en casa, tratando de convencer de lo conveniente que era su producto. Sin embargo, era un horario pesado, pues trabajaba 12h y al día debía soportar insultos y amenazas.

En ese mismo día conoció a Chitaru, una pelirroja con aires de realeza interesada en trabajar en el mismo puesto que Haruki. Estaba formándose aún, pero ya era su segundo día y más o menos sabía guiarse. No obstante, la pusieron junto a Haruki, una profesional en el arte de las ventas para que mejorara en tan poco tiempo como fuese posible.

— Chitaru, ¿cómo es que quieres trabajar de ésto? Te veo demasiado correcta… Ya sabes, aquí mentimos y mucho...— Sagae iba picando a varias casas al mismo tiempo.  
— Creo que lo puedo hacer sin mentir— Respondió Chitaru.  
— Una vez me amenazó una chica pelipúrpura con dos cuchillos jamoneros y no volví a picarle, ¡JAJA!— Reía al recordar aquel momento y Chitaru la miraba desconcertada. Haruki le sonrió mientras mordisqueaba un pocky; sabía que la estaba asustando.

— Tranquila, piensa que tocas el timbre de cientas de casas al día— En ese mismo instante, picó a una puerta y se quedó parada en la puerta hablando con Namatame.  
— Así que a veces te invitan a una fanta o te amenazan con una pistola. O espera, lo que sí que no me ha pasado, es que me saliera una mujer preciosa, ¡jajaja!— Empezó a reír hasta que, de repente, empezaron a oír ambas desde el interior de la casa los gritos de una pelirrosa enfurecida:

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Viene Sumireko aún sabiendo que no me cae bien?!— Gritaba, histérica, mientras enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo una toalla.

— Ah, también viene la nerd. Bueno, mientras no estorbe a Isuke… Por mi, no hay problema.— Se había calmado un poco. — Por cierto, no me va a dar tiempo de llegar puntual; Isuke tardará una media hora de más, y no pedirá disculp-...—

En ese mismo instante, Isuke fue interrumpida por segunda vez por el timbre y le empezó a hervir la sangre: No iba a perdonar al maldito desgraciado que se atrevía a insistir tanto. Lanzó el móvil al sofá y abrió enrabiada la puerta de la entrada. Su mirada era tan penetrante como la del Diablo mismo, haciendo temblar por unos segundos a las comerciales y encendiendo a Haruki un fuego en su interior~

— Ho-hola… Somos de la compañía eléctrica, para dejarle el papel con los precios de éste año.— Dijo un poco nerviosa Sagae mientras le acercaba el documento a Isuke con la intención de que ésta lo cogiera. Sin embargo, sólo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Precios de éste año?— Preguntó incrédula.

— Sí. Fíjate, en la factura que te enviamos cada mes, si tienes escrito una A o una B aquí, donde pone "Tarifa".— Le instruía Haruki. — Fí-fíjate… Que te espero...—

Chitaru observaba la escena y sabía que Sagae no estaba siendo especialmente profesional. Además, Isuke era bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que, primero, todo esto es una estafa. Y de que, segundo, estaba siendo desnudada con la mirada por la chica del pocky.

— A Isuke no se le dice qué hacer. Y sí, Isuke sabe que su cuerpo tiene una silueta perfecta… Pero no babees delante de ella.— Le mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona mientras remarcaba sus pechos al apretarlos con sus brazos cruzados. En cierto modo, le parecía tierna aquella pelirroja, hipnotizada por su belleza y su ego~

— ¡¿Hola?!— Gritaba desde lejos una chica que estaba en la calle; recién había salido de una casa. Namatame se percató de que ya habían picado a esa casa hace cinco minutos, así que era raro que ahora le abriera alguien, pero bueno, no le importó. Hoy todo estaba siendo fuera de lo común.  
— Haruki, voy con aquella chica. Deja que me encargue.—

— ¡Hitsugi-chan, ya viene!— Gritó desde la calle emocionada. — Ha-haru, no lo grites...— Hitsugi agarró del brazo a Haru y la metió dentro de casa. — Esperémosla aquí...— Murmuró, mirando desde la ventana como se acercaba su príncipe. Había estado acechándole por la ventana desde el primer momento en que picó, pero sólo cobró el coraje suficiente para llamarle al cabo de unos minutos.

— Buenos días, ya he llegado.— Mencionó Chitaru. No entendía por qué no había nadie fuera de la casa que le contestara; ¿era una broma de mal gusto? ¿dónde fue aquella chica?

— No podemos dejarla así, Hitsugi-chan. Hemos decidido que la llamaríamos.— Susurró Haru y rápidamente salió de la vivienda. — Buenos días, siento la espera, jeje... ¿qué necesitas?— Le sonrió.

— Vengo de la compañía eléctrica, para dejarle el papel con los precios de éste año.— Respondió tranquilamente. Kirigaya repentinamente salió del escondite y se atrevió a saludar junto a Haru a esa chica que había revuelto sus entrañas a primera vista. — Hola, ehm… ¿Quieres pasar y lo hablamos más tranquilamente? Es la primera vez que vivo sola y me cuesta un poco entender las facturas de la luz y tal...— Se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Eh… Claro, si no te importa, por supuesto.— Le dedicó una sonrisa; realmente era adorable. Ante eso, Haru le sonrió triunfante a la loli. — ¡Buena jugada!— Le murmuró a la peliazul, haciendo su comportamiento extrañar a Chitaru.

* * *

Mientras que la pockys y la príncipe conocían a los amores de su vida sin que lo supieran, una Otoya salvaje pisaba las mismas calles que habían recorrido anteriormente Namatame y Sagae; iba borracha y quería salseo, así sin más. Apenas eran las 09:30 de la mañana y sabía que su día empezaba fatal, pero poco le importaba ya nada. Cada vez que bebía para olvidar penas, acababa con el efecto contrario: Deambulando por la vida pensando únicamente en sus errores con la nerd, quien ni le deja el visto en Whatsapp. Explicarlo así suena divertido, y lo es. La filosofía que la pelipúrpura seguía en ese momento era: "Lo último que se pierde no es la esperanza, sino el humor, jeje".

— Nnh… Bonita, jeje.— Le dijo a una peliplateada sentada en un banco que la miraba como un gatito asustadizo y tierno, mientras pasaba de largo tambaleándose. — Te quitaré la timidez en la cama, nena~.— Se rió un poco y continuó su camino. Le llamó la atención como una pelirroja estaba en medio de la calle, agachada, rellenando unos papeles en el suelo en frente de la diva Isuke, una amiga-conocida lejana de instituto.

— Eh… Isuke, ¿tienes el documento de identificación vigente?— Preguntaba Haruki, mirándola desde el suelo.

— Es Isuke-sama, idiota.— Le riñó, para entonces entrar dentro de la casa. — Ven, búscale a Isuke-sama eso en los cajones.— Ordenaba, como siempre hacía. Sagae entonces suspiró; ésta mujer sí que era difícil.

— Hey… Me suena esa chica del pocky...— Se iba diciendo a sí misma Takechi mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿De qué me suena…?—. La pelirroja miró a la chica que se le acercaba y la reconoció al instante. Pegó un pequeño salto del susto y se levantó rápidamente.

— ¡Te conozco de algo!— Dijo emocionada la pelipúrpura, rodeándola del cuello con los brazos y dejándose colgar. — Agh, qué guapa eres. ¿No habrás sido mi esposa en alguna de mis anteriores vidas?— Se rió; era ingeniosa cuando bebía… ¿O no?

— Ehh… No, no nos conocemos.— Mentía. Haruki sabe perfectamente que es la misma psicópata que casi le hizo pedacitos un día cuando picó a su casa.

— Conozcámonos entonces, jeje~.— Su aliento a alcohol le era desagradable a Sagae.

— ¡Takechi Otoya!— Gritó Isuke al asomarse firmemente.

— Suelta a la chica de la luz, borracha, debe arreglarme la luz.— Justificó, empujando un poco brusco a la mencionada. — S-sí, debo arreglarle la luz… Jaja...— Entró rápidamente Sagae nerviosa.

— Isuke, tienes buenos gustos.— Se reía Otoya. — Voy a visitar a Hitsugi-chan, que sé que vive por aquí… Bays— Continuó su camino hacia arriba, de lado a lado. Isuke suspiró, ¿acaso estaba invitada a la reunión?

* * *

Chitaru estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá junto a Hitsugi. Había colocado todas las hojas a rellenar del producto encima de una mesita, pero no recordaba ya de cómo continuar con la venta.

— Lo siento mucho por decepcionarlas, llevo apenas dos días trabajando y aún no sé hacer bien mi trabajo sin ayuda.— Suspiró, un poco decaída. — Si no os importa, proseguiremos cuando venga mi compañera, ¿está bien?— Namatame estaba avergonzada, y más por hacer el ridículo delante de Kirigaya, quien desde el primer momento le llamaba demasiado la atención.

— Hey, Chitaru.— Dijo la loli al notarla deprimida, apegándose cara a cara a ésta, quien se había sonrojado por el gesto y por lo cerca que tenía a esos ojos dorados llenos de una capa de ternura que encubría a una de astucia. — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—

Haru rió y puso encima de la mesa varios platos llenos de comida. — Hitsugi-chan es muy inteligente y atenta. Por cierto, pronto vamos a tener a invitados.—

¿Pronto? ¡Al momento! Una Takechi salvaje se coló en la casa sin que nadie la notara.

— ¡HEEEY! ¡Soy yo, cuánto tiempo!— Abrazó por detrás del sofá a Hitsugi, quien se asustó y le dio un cabezazo a la pelipúrpura. Entonces, abrazó del torso a Chitaru muy asustada. — ¡Otoya-san!— Haru se preocupó al verle sangrar por la nariz.

— Hitsugi, ¿conoces a ésta chica?— Preguntó Chitaru, quien miraba a Takechi de reojo y con sospecha. Su instinto protector era más intenso de lo normal.

— S-sí… Sólo me había asustado.— Apegaba la cara al cuerpo de la chica, aún sin soltarla. Se derretía al saber que tenía a su disposición tal príncipe. Y si no era en ese momento, pronto sería~

— Por cierto, Otoya-san… No quiero ser grosera...— Murmuraba nerviosa Haru. — Pero… ¿no te habíamos dicho que era mejor que hoy no vinieras?— Reía nerviosa. No quería ofender a la pelipúrpura, pero realmente era por su bien.

— Ah, ya veo. No me queréis aquí con vosotras, eh. Está bien, está bien. Lo superaré.— Decía Takechi fingiendo estar adolorida mientras marchaba por la entrada de la casa.

— ¡O-otoya-san! ¡No es eso!— Siguió a la borracha. Haru de verdad se creía que le había hecho daño a Tijeras-san con sus palabras. — Me refiero a que, bueno. Shiena está en cami-...— No pudo terminar de explicarse; unos ojos azules encendidos e intensos se encontraron con unos marrones apagados y discretos. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y hubo un silencio incómodo.

— … Eh… Chicas, no os quedéis fuera, jeje...— Haru quería aliviar la tensión en el aire de alguna forma; sabía que las dos no se hablaban por motivos personales. Así, agarró a ambas de los brazos y las hizo sentar en el sofá para romper el hielo.

* * *

— Isuke-sama. Ya estamos terminando.—

Mencionaba Haruki aún rellenando papeles sentada en una silla. Isuke hacía rato que estaba en su habitación ignorándola. Le quedaba hacerse la manicura.

Por suerte, salió a los pocos segundos. Vestida, maquillada y perfumada:

PER-FEC-TA-MEN-TE CO-MI-BLE. Y lo sabía muy bien Sagae, quien volvía a mirarla con deseo inhumano. Inukai al darse cuenta de los efectos que provocaba en la pelirroja, se rió un poco y se le acercó cara a cara sonriéndole. Ahora sí que iba a ponerse firme y a probar la paciencia de la pelirroja. — Isuke está harta, tardas mucho escribiendo. Además, debo irme ya, he quedado con mis amigas en la misma casa en la que tu compañera está.—

Haruki sólo agarró un trocito de papel donde escribió su número para dárselo en la mano a Isuke. — Está bien. Llámame, ¿vale? Es importante ésto.— Empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la pelirrosa, quien se sonrojó.

— Chica de la luz, ¿cómo te llamas?—

— Haruki Sagae.— Le hizo un guiño con el ojo. —Agrégame en Facebook también~.—

— Idiota.— Miró a otro lado Inukai para ocultar su gran sonrojo.

* * *

La loli hizo un big facepalm al ver a Otoya y a Shiena. Haru sonreía nerviosa. Kenmochi suspiraba y Takechi… bueno, mágicamente, estaba tranquilita sin hacer alboroto. Vaya. Como siempre, Chitaru no entendía bien qué ocurría. Aprovechó el silencio para llamar a Haruki y pedirle que, por favor, viniera ya.

— Ah, ¡sí! Chicas, ¿qué queréis de beber?— Preguntó animada Haru.

— Vodka con fanta de naranja, JAJA~.— Otoya no bromeaba, lo decía muy en serio. Quería quedarse ciega de lo que fuera con tal de no ver más a la castaña.

— Un té estaría bien, gracias Haru.— Shiena volvió a suspirar. Oír la voz de la castaña se le hacía doloroso a Takechi. Que la ignorara, también.

— Shiena, eres como una chimenea de suspiros.— Bromeó Hitsugi.

— Meh, supongo… Por cierto, ¿quién eres?— Preguntó la castaña a Chitaru. — Me lla-...— Fue interrumpida por la loli. — ¿Ella? Una invitada más. Haru, trae el alcohol~.—

— ¿No eres muy pequeña para tomar?—

— ¿Yo? Soy legal, tranquila~.— Y le sonrió a la pelirroja, sonrojándola ligeramente.

Entonces Shiena y Haru se hicieron unas miraditas cómplices; la loli ya había encontrado a su… "príncipe"... ¿rojo? Y lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

— Ara~.— Una Inukai salvaje interrumpió. — Qué tenemos aquí...— Se colocó en frente de todas y las observó. — Loli-chan, Haru-chan… Vaya, y el dúo roto.— Sonrió. — Nos falta a la presumida. Ya que Loli-chan se ha traído a una invitada extra, yo traigo a la mía~.— Dijo refiriéndose a Haruki mientras se miraba las uñas.

— Haruki-san, no sé qué más hacer… No me han enseñado cómo proceder dentro de la casa.— Decía Chitaru un poco incómoda por ser nueva en ésto. — Ah, tranquila. Mirad chicas, no podemos perder más tiem-...— Un dedo sobre sus labios la hizo callar, y la mirada de la dueña de éste, estremecerse. — Esto es para divertirse, no para trabajar.— Decía Inukai, quien agarrando a la pelirroja del cuello de la camisa, de un empujón la acercó cara a cara. La pelirrosa tenía ventaja sobre Haruki por altura, aunque todas ya sabían que era por esas botas que llevaba. — Isuke-sama, eres muy atrevida.— Mencionó divertida y coqueta.

— Eeeh, venga, dejaros de tonterías. ¡A follar en casa!— Otoya rompió el momento "romántico". — Tráeme el vodka, Haru-chan.— Se tumbó en el sofá cansada. Shiena la miraba; son muchos los mensajes que le ignoró y muchas las llamadas que colgó. No quería saber nada de Otoya y ¡bum!, ahí estaba, enfrente de ella. Se le revolvían las entrañas… Y no eran precisamente mariposas, sino tiburones.

— Oye… Haruki...— Murmuró la pelipúrpura. — Acabo de recordar de dónde te conocí...—

— ¿E-en tu vida… pasada… tal vez...?— La pelirroja temía por su vida.

— Jejeje...— Se sentó Takechi para mirarla traviesa, con malicia. Hoy no se aburriría y le rendiría tributos a su título de "Tijera-san"~


End file.
